


Science au petit déjeuner

by Ambrena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Breakfast, Gen, M/M, Nakama, Science Bros, Science Husbands
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce et Tony qui discutent de science pointue alors qu'on n'est qu'au petit-déjeuner... et qui perdent les autres en cours de route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science au petit déjeuner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofi_cerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/gifts).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Sofi Cerise, pour Pi Day 2014. 
> 
> Le titre est inspiré de la série de vidéos "Fantasy au petit-déjeuner".
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout est à Marvel.

Il n’est même pas huit heures A.M. et c’est (malheureusement) Thor qui s’est occupé du petit-déjeuner, donc au lieu de céréales et de thé, on aura du hareng fumé et de l’hydromel – mais ce n’est pas le plus grave. Là, le souci, c’est surtout le tube à essai rempli d’une substance bouillonnante, qui n’a rien à faire sur la table.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce petit flacon bizarre, Bruce ? plaisante Hawkeye. On avait dit ‘Pas de chimie avant dix heures du mat’ ! »

Sans se démonter, le scientifique explique la démarche :

« Je crois que j’ai trouvé pourquoi les soldats Chitauris ont été neutralisés en même temps que le vaisseau-mère.  
-Oui, enchaîne Tony, on n’est ni l’un ni l’autre biologistes, encore moins xénobiologistes ; ceci dit, on a soumis des échantillons à JARVIS et l’explication est venue toute seule. »

Bon, bah le discours théorique allait sans doute s’enchaîner, maintenant. Natasha se prend la tête dans les mains tandis que Clint soupire, blasé, et que le dieu du tonnerre écarquille les pupilles dans l’espoir d’y piger au moins un truc. Quant à Steve, il se contente de souffler quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup à _« Oh non, pas encore… »_.

« Nous avons donc synthétisé le liquide organique qui s’apparente au sang de ces aliens, poursuit Bruce sans se soucier des réactions de ses petits camarades, et on s’est rendu compte qu’ils partagent la même structure ADN que celle de certains insectes, ce qui pourrait nous laisser penser qu’ils s’organisent de manière symbiotique.  
-Passionnant, se retient de rire Œil-de-Faucon. Du sang alien à table.  
-C’est pas pour le boire ! s’insurge Tony. Mais on aimerait savoir comment il réagit dans un environnement hostile.  
-La bouffe viking, ça compte ? murmure la Veuve Noire de derrière ses mains.  
-Ça dépend… nuance Clint. Avec ou sans café préparé par Thor ?  
-Eh !  
-En tout cas, tranche Bruce sans se soucier des chamailleries ambiantes, on pense vraiment que les Chitauris étaient tous reliés les uns aux autres – d’où leur mort soudaine quand on a détruit le vaisseau-mère.  
-Est-ce que c’est utile en combat ? s’informe le Nordique, histoire de ne pas sembler totalement largué.  
-Tout à fait ! se réjouit Tony. Si jamais cet ennemi se représente, on pourra mettre en place une technique offensive ciblée sur le cœur symbolique de l’organisme que constitue cette armée.  
-Aaah, fait mine d’avoir compris Thor.  
-Bon, on mange ou pas ? J’ai faim, moi ! »


End file.
